Death to the Citizens
by Mother Nature's Daughter
Summary: All soap towns have them. Port Charles is no exception. Those people who ruin everything good in town. We hate them with every fiber of our being, and now they get what they deserve. Death. Caution: Morbid stuff inside. Different pairings. COMPLETE!
1. Colleen the Nanny

**Author's Note One:** I am not obsessed with death. I promise. I am a happy, funny person most of the time. I get morbid in this only because these people suck.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me.

**Author's Note Two:** Please forgive the awful writing and bad grammar of my past. I wrote this kind of awhile back.

**Pairing:** Nicolas/Emily

* * *

Wyndemere was a large and spooky house; especially if you're there alone, as Emily was this chilly afternoon. After recently rekindling her old flame with Nicholas, Emily was a frequent and welcome visitor at the large mansion. This particular afternoon, Nicholas had taken little Spencer out for a father and son day. Emily had still decided to come over, and be there when he arrived home. She could take the time to unpack a few things, as she was in the process of moving back in.

It was Alfred's day off, so the mansion seemed more empty than usual. But Emily had long since grown accustomed to the overall chill in your bones, you're-being-watched feeling of the house. Besides, she wasn't really alone; she knew Colleen was around here somewhere, though she hadn't yet seen the nanny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it were, the nanny didn't want to be seen. Emily, welcomed in the mansion by Alfred and Nicholas, was not welcomed by Colleen. With Emily there, Colleen was no more than after thought to Nicholas, and she would not have that. So, the nanny had devised a plan, one that would get rid of that no good Emily once and for all. And today, with everyone gone, was the perfect time to carry out her not so legal, but completely lethal, plan.

First, Colleen made sure her weapon, a large butcher knife, was hidden from view up her sleeve. Next, she slipped into the passageway that she knew would lead her to the room where Emily sat, completely unaware of her future.

Silent as a mouse, the nanny emerged from the passageway. She snuck up behind Emily, much as a lion stalks their prey. Since she was certain that there were no escape for Emily, she spoke.

"Emily, how nice of you to stop by."

Colleen knew what Emily didn't. A life would be taken that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Startled by the voice, Emily jumped and whirled around. Seeing that the creator of the sound was only the nanny, Emily smiled weakly. "Ah, Colleen. You startled me." Emily was all too aware of the nanny's low opinion of her, but she considered her harmless enough. That was her mistake; she underestimated Colleen's hatred.

"My apologies, miss." Colleen said, circling Emily. "I'll try to make my approach…louder, in the future." Colleen flashed Emily a smile, full of hatred and it gave Emily chills to look at it.

Emily swallowed, starting to get a bit nervous by the nanny's strange behavior. She didn't like the way Colleen kept circling her, as if she were preparing for a kill, or something.

_Oh, nonsense._ Emily scolded herself. Colleen was a bit strange perhaps, but she was no murderer.

No sooner had she thought that then she saw the knife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Colleen circled Emily, smiling evilly and rejoicing in her obvious nervousness. Deciding to speed things up a bit, she purposely pulled up her sleeve and flashed Emily the blade of her knife. When Emily's gaze dropped down to it, Colleen covered it up and crept closer to Emily.

"I'll be sure to tell Nicholas that you stopped by."

Emily, to frightened to speak, only backed away as Colleen advanced on her. Closer, and closer she crept…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weak with fright, Emily backed away from Colleen, certain of her intentions. She didn't speak, only concentrated on staying far away from the hand that held the knife.

Emily kept her eyes only on Colleen, and didn't pay any attention to where she was going. Before she knew it, she had backed herself up against the wall. Glancing to her left and then to her right, she sunk deeper into the wall. There was no room for her to dart past.

She was trapped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen smiled that evil smile as she realized what Emily had just realized. Young Emily had no where to go. Colleen would be able to kill her with ease.

"I'll tell Mr. Cassadine that you stopped by. He'll be terribly disappointed he missed you, I'm sure." Colleen was mere feet away from Emily now. She pulled the knife from her sleeve and held it high above her head.

"But I'll just tell him you had to leave rather…unexpectedly."

With that, Colleen lunged at the other woman, aiming straight for Emily's heart….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chilly afternoon felt good on the young father's arms as he carried his young son to the docks and sat down on a bench. He positioned Spencer in his lap and pointed out across the water. "Look out there, son. Isn't it beautiful?"

Spencer laughed and snuggled up to Nicholas.

Smiling to himself, Nicholas gave a contented sigh and leaned back into the bench. His life was hectic right now; with his sister pregnant and his brother on drugs. And then there was his crazy grandmother running around, waiting for the opportune moment to snatch away Spencer. And with his Aunt Alexis in the hospital…

Yes, there was a lot of stress in his life, but it felt good right now, to just be sitting here with his son. He had really needed to do this. It bonded Spencer to him and it gave him a great relief and moment to relax. He was really glad he taken Emily's advice, and done it.

Emily.

The small smile that had been on Nicholas' lips broke into a huge grin as he thought of Emily. Thanks to Alfred –that old coot- Emily was now a common presence in his life. He enjoyed her company and being back together with her, as more than just friends, was a wonderful thing. And having her move in with him would be even better.

Glancing at his watch Nicholas realized just how late it was getting. The sun had begun to set and it would be dark soon. He repositioned Spencer on his hip and started to head home.

When he reached Wyndemere, noticed it was unusually quiet. True, no one was here but Colleen, but normally she had the TV on, or possibly the radio. Even if she was curled up somewhere with a book or taking a nap, she almost always had something making noise in the background.

Perhaps it was the unusual, and quite eerie, silence of the house that tipped Nicholas off. Something was amiss. Walking into the family room, he sent his son down in his playpen, where Spencer immediately began playing with his toys Emily had given him.

Cautiously Nicholas made his way up the stairs, towards Colleen's room. But, when he thought he heard a voice coming from the guestroom, he turned and walked toward it instead.

Careful not to make a sound, Nicholas peered into the room. Inside, he saw Emily backed against a wall, Colleen approaching her slowly. At first, this site confused Nicholas, but when he noticed the knife Colleen held in her hand, he knew immediately what she intended to do.

"I'll tell Mr. Cassadine you stopped by." Colleen's voice was cold, evil. Full of hatred, it was. Nothing like the sweet, gentle voice she used with Spencer. "He'll be terribly disappointed he missed you, I'm sure."

Nicholas saw Colleen race the knife above her head, and just as she spoke the words, 'But I'll just tell him you had to leave rather…unexpectedly', Nicholas rushed into the room and raced toward Colleen….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she saw the knife raise high above Colleen's head, Emily knew there was nothing she could do. Unless Colleen missed her target –her- and that was unlikely, considering how close she was, then there was no way Emily would make her way out of this one alive.

Seemingly in slow motion, though Emily knew it was moving must faster, the knife fell towards her, and as it was just about to collide with her chest, Emily squinted her eyes and waited for the impact, and following, certain death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen knew she had her. In a matter or seconds, Emily would be gone, no longer breathing, no longer feeling. And upon Emily's death, Nicholas would grieve, and Colleen would be there to comfort the newly singled millionaire.

Seconds before Colleen's knife made contact with Emily's chest, she felt herself shoved aside; she heard a scream, her scream, as she felt herself falling…falling…falling away from Emily, away from whoever had shoved her, away from the wall; instead she fell, fell towards the ground, towards the blade of the knife that had been meant for Emily….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knowing that he had to hit Colleen with enough force to shove her aside, Nicholas raced towards the murderous nanny with all his strength. Mindful of the fact the he had to reach Colleen before the blade pierced Emily's skin, Nicholas charged towards Colleen as fast his feet could take him.

Within a second, if not sooner, he had reached Colleen, and shoved her shoulder with his own. He stumbled as Colleen lost her balance and her hand shifted away from Emily.

Nicholas stumbled, but didn't fall. Colleen, though, did fall. And she landed on her own knife. The long, sharp –so sharp that it could draw blood by just a prick of the finger- knife went into, not Emily's, but Colleen's chest, and Nicholas looked on as the blood poured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily had prepared herself for the pain, the impact, the feel of the blade entering her body.

But it didn't come.

Emily felt no blade touch her skin, no jabbing force of a hand thrusting the simple kitchen tool, turned dangerous, into her. She felt nothing.

Instead, she heard. She heard a scream and the thud of a body hitting the ground. Opening her eyes, Emily saw Nicholas regaining his balance as a wounded Colleen fell onto the ground and the knife that had previously been on its way to her, entered instead Colleen.

Jumping to her feet, she saw the blood –Colleen's blood- ooze out of the wound in her chest. The blood, lots of blood, spilled onto the carpet and Colleen's clothes. The knife, ripped out from Colleen's body by Colleen, lay on the carpet near the spot where the nanny lay, it's tipped shiny and red with blood.

Colleen had rolled over onto her back and clutched the wound with her own two hands, trying, unsuccessfully, to stop the bleeding, the bleeding that would cause her death.

The nanny opened her mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out. Instead, a bubble of blood appeared a grew bigger. Emily forced herself to meet Colleen's eyes, and the nanny's eyes in turn stared up at her –and Nicholas- with hatred and murder in her eyes. But, as the blood bubble grew bigger still, before bursting, the eyes grew glazed and held no feeling.

The bubble bursting was the last sound heard in the mansion, as with the burst of the bubble, a life ended that night.

Colleen had known that a life would be taken that night. But she had not known that the life taken would be hers.


	2. Maxie Jones

**Author's Note:** This is a repost of a chapter I wrote a long time ago. Please forgive the horrible writing.

**Pairing:** None, really. Sort of one-sided Maxie/Lucky, I guess. Maybe. Not really.

* * *

This had become routine. At least once a week we would meet at Kelly's, get a room, and…what happens behind closed doors are self-explanatory, are they not?

It was his way of thanking me for the pills I would get for him. Elizabeth –his wife, the one supposed to be there for him- was no help at all. She said that her husband was addicted to pills. I, however, insisted that 'he needs them' or 'his back hurts.'

When Elizabeth discovered what we had been doing, she'd confronted me. I simply flaunted and bragged about how I was helping Lucky. And how she was destroying him.

She'd insisted that Lucky had a problem, that he was addicted the pills; but I knew it was an excuse, so she wouldn't feel guilty about not helping the so called love of her life.

And I told her this.

Whether she threw the first slap or if it was I; I don't recall. All I know is that soon we both had stinging cheeks, after each being slapped by the other.

The little cat-fight might have gone on, if Dr. Drake hadn't interrupted, to save his precious Elizabeth, no doubt.

For awhile I had actually begun to think that perhaps Elizabeth had won, that Lucky had chosen her.

But then he came back to me.

-o0o-

Lucky had needed the pills to help his sister. So –though he'd promised Elizabeth he wouldn't- he'd gone to Maxie, and asked for more pills.

One thing had led to another, and they'd ended up back in bed. High on pills –and wanting to ensure that they would keep coming- he'd promised Maxie that he'd leave Elizabeth for her.

He wasn't sure who he loved; Elizabeth, Maxie. All he knew was that he needed the pills and that he could get the pills from Maxie.

That's why he's made that promise. For the pills, not for her.

-o0o-

But Maxie truly believed that the promise had been made for her. She was certain that Lucky would leave Elizabeth, and stay with her.

But why then was he acting so weird? Today he'd actually snapped at her. 'Just give me the d"mn pills!' She was so shocked by this outburst, that she'd pursed her lips and refused to give him even one.

When he'd noticed his mistake and apologized, acting much sweeter; she'd given him enough pills to last 24 hours. Then, to prove she was still in control of the situation, she said,

"When they're gone; and you want more, come to Kelly's and I'll give them to you…..After you sleep with me."

If Lucky wanted to keep the pills coming, he'd have to work for them.

-o0o-

He was going to do it. Sleep with her, that is. High on the dosage that Maxie already given him, Lucky made his way to Kelly's. He had come directly from work; and still had his police gear with him.

Maxie was in the room when he arrived. After he's dumped his jacket, holding his gun and badge and whatnot on the floor; she smiled and patted the spot next to her on the bed. He sat down next to her and she leaned over and kissed him, sticking her tongue in his mouth and pushing him back on the bed.

-o0o-

Even when she was little, Maxie got what she wanted. And tonight, she wanted Lucky.

When he walked into the room and sat down his jacket –showing he'd just came from work- she'd smiled seductively and patted the bed, an innovation for him to join him.

He came and sat down next to her and Maxie leaned over top of him and began to kiss him with such passion she was sure he's go mad with desire when she slid her tongue between his lips.

If only Elizabeth knew where he husband was tonight…

-o0o-

Before Maxie could make one move to take off Lucky's shirt, he'd pushed her off him and sat up.

"Where are they?" He asked, glancing around anxiously, his voice slurred. "The pills…you promised…where are they?"

"I promised that I'd give you more pills after you slept with me." Maxie said, straddling his waist and kissing his neck.

Now frightened that he might not get his precious pills, Lucky literally threw Maxie of him. He was high, and wasn't thinking clearly. He wanted those pills.

"Maxie…give me the pills…now!"

"No, Lucky." Maxie said, getting up from her spot on the bed. "Not until you sleep with me."

"I won't….you'll leave….no pills…I need those pills!" Lucky ran over and grabbed his jacket. His reflexes were slowed and stumbled as he fumbled to reach his hand into the pocket of his cop jacket. Grasping what he was looking for, he turned to Maxie, eyes blazing. "Maxie, give me the pills."

He pointed the gun straight at Maxie. With a click, it was cocked.

-o0o-

Maxie found herself at the receiving end of an intoxicated man holding a loaded gun.

Not exactly an ideal situation to be in.

Still, she tried to calm. "Lucky, put away the gun." She held up her hands as if warding off an attacker. Which she was. "Look, I'll give you the pills…" She bent down and reached under the bed, towards her purse. "I have them right here…"

"No!" Lucky cried stepping closer to Maxie with the gun. "You don't move…you'll get out your cell phone."

"No, Lucky. I won't." Maxie held up her hands again, to show hand nothing in her hands. "Lucky, don't you trust me?" Again, she reached down for her purse.

And Lucky fired.

-o0o-

He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew Maxie wasn't to be trusted anymore. He had no pills, he wasn't going to get any; Maxie was lying to him about the pills in her purse.

So, when she reached again for her purse, Lucky panicked.

His finger tightened on the trigger and there was a loud ring in the room as the bullet headed for Maxie.

-o0o-

Lucky was a high; his reflexes were slowed and his aim and eyesight off.

That thought ran through Maxie's head as she realized Lucky's shot had missed.

Well, truthfully it hadn't missed her; but it hadn't missed her heart, as she was sure Lucky was aiming for. Instead, pain like she'd never felt before hit her square in the stomach.

She cried out and placed a hand over the bullet wound. It hurt worse than she'd ever thought possible. It hurt so bad that all Maxie could do was scream, and not cry.

She heard a click of a gun being recocked and another shot rang through her ears.

And she cried out again, louder this time, as pain shot through her shoulder. Then, she fell on the bed in a heap of arms and legs.

-o0o-

Maxie began to lose touch with this world; she flickered in and out of conscious. He raced over to the bed where Maxie lay, unconscious and dying. He drew he up in his arms as her chest filled up with air as she inhaled her last breath. She let out the air in a sigh and fell limp in his arms.

Lucky stared at the body he held; Maxie, the one that couldn't be trusted. She was gone; he had killed her.

And Lucky laughed, and evil, heartless, and cruel laugh.


	3. Ric Lansing

**Pairing:** Jason/Sam

* * *

Bernie didn't like the way his employer, Jason Morgan, was acting. He was constantly glowering at some battle raging within him. Something inside him was tearing him apart. He was…preoccupied. And in every conversation involving the current problem, Lorenzo Alcazar, he brought in the idea that Ric Lansing and Alcazar were working together.

Bernie found that idea rather…farfetched. He didn't like the DA much either, but he never knew a man to hate another man the way Jason hated Ric.

He knew that there had always been a very large hate that grew within him for that man alone; but lately Bernie had noted that all Jason spoke of was Ric. The hate he had for the other man seemed to consume him wholly until it wasn't just a feeling inside him…it _was_ him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a one-night stand. Things like those weren't supposed to carry over to the next morning, let alone the following weeks.

But this one-night stand was different. It haunted her every waking moment and she dreamed of it at night. It made her stomach churn and Sam feared she would lose her lunch before she even consumed it.

The guilt of what she'd done with her _stepfather _gnawed at her conscious and she felt clammy and jumpy. And it was then that she knew what she had to do.

She had to get it off her chest. She had to tell someone. Someone that would listen to what she had to say. Someone that would hear of what she'd done and not judge her for it. Someone like…Jason.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jason had known about what happened the night he'd gone to the Lansing's house to talk to Sam; but he felt considerably better when Sam had come to him and told him about it. It felt better to hear her confess it to his face and he was comforted at hearing her voice explain why she had done it.

He didn't hate her. He could never hate her. But Ric was altogether different…

Now, not only did he hate Ric for what he tried to do to him, or for the things he'd tried –multiple times- to do to Sonny; not to mention what he did to Carly and her unborn child. Now he hated him for hurting Sam.

To him, the reasons just added up. He didn't see one reason not to kill the guy. And he saw plenty of _good_ reasons to shoot him.

Especially at what he would do next. Something that would leave Jason completely blind-sighted.

----------------------------------------------------------------

For years Ric had dreamed of arresting, prosecuting, and jailing Jason Morgan. And now it seemed as if his dream was within his grasp. Or at least an alternate version of his dream; that ended with Jason Morgan dead on the street.

True, working with Alcazar had blown up in his face, but Ric had another plan up his sleeve.

This said plan was so simple, so easy, so _foolproof_, that he wondered why had hadn't thought of it sooner. All it would take was the lure of a certain woman to bring down the one of Port Charles biggest mob threats.

To kill a man such as Jason Morgan, you had to catch him unprepared.

And Ric was sure that Jason wasn't prepared for this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam muttered insults under her breath as she walked home. She had stayed late at the hospital with Alexis and it had come back top bite her in the butt. Literally. The weather was changing fast and it was cold. The wind was silent, but it stung something awful as it found every opening in Sam's thin fall jacket.

Shoving her hands deeper into her pockets, Sam walked toward home determinedly. The sooner she got home, the sooner she could warm up in her house. The only downside to that idea was that the house she was heading to happened to be the same she shared with Ric.

Even being under the same roof with him made her sick, even if it had been weeks, possibly even a month, since the one night they'd spent together.

But she would _have_ to find a way to go exist with the bastard. For Kristina, for Molly, for Alexis. For her family.

As sick as the man made her though, Sam grudgingly had to admit that Ric hadn't done anything worse than place his hand on her leg since the night.

But she didn't know then what Ric was planning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting was a hard thing to do. And it was something Ric had to do all of his life. As a child he had waited for his mother to notice him, to treat him a fraction as good as she treated Sonny. And when he was an adult he had spent years waiting to get in Sonny's good graces, only to be cast out again soon thereafter. He had to wait for the mistakeless Jason Morgan to make a mistake so that he could _finally_ throw the mobster behind bars.

And now he had to do it again. He had to wait.

But this time Ric knew what the reward would be for his waiting. All he had to do was wait. Wait for Sam to come home. Wait for her to open the door…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digging her keys out of her jacket pocket, Sam could swear she saw her breath in the air. As she fumbled the correct key into the lock, she wondered if it was possible for your fingers to be so cold that they freeze, crack and fall off.

Anyone who could read Sam's thoughts at the moments she unlocked the door would realize that Sam was worried only about her currently frozen toes. But if they continued to read her thoughts as she opened the door, they would see her thoughts change drastically; switching from the cold weather to the hand that snaked around her waist and the other hand that covered her mouth, muffling her scream of terror.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason was thinking, as he usually did these days, about Ric. He wanted so badly to kill that bastard.

Grabbing his leather jacket, Jason threw it on over his shoulders. He opened the door just wide enough for him to slip through, before closing it behind him. He left it unlocked –Bernie may try to stop by.

As he walked, he remembered something Sonny had told him:

'_You know, killing Ric won't change what happened between him and Sam.'_

Sonny was right; killing Ric wouldn't change the facts. But it would make him feel better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just like he knew it would be, Ric's plan was working perfectly. He feared that kidnapping Sam would be hard, but it turned out to be the easy part.

Just like he'd planned it, Ric had grabbed Sam from behind and dragged her into his car. Fight though she did, Ric still overpowered her and managed to get Sam onto the roof of the hospital. It had taken almost all night, but, because it was so dark, no one had seen him force Sam onto the roof, and not a soul had heard her cries.

By the time he had her tied and gagged, dawn was beginning to show on the horizon. It was perfect.

He had chosen the roof because he knew that, when the time came, there would be no people to witness the murder of Jason Morgan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tied up with your hands behind your back was not the most comfortable position to be in. But that really was the least of Sam's worries at the moment.

Sam was no simpleton –She knew that Ric was using her to lure Jason to the rooftop. His intentions to kill him where clear too.

Their spot. The rooftop was their spot. Sam and Jason's spot. It was where they had met to talk while Alexis had been sick, where Jason had planned their romantic night, where he had _almost_ kissed her. It was their spot. And Ric was going to kill him at it.

"Bastard." Sam let the word slip past her lips, despite her terror.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the sound of Sam's voice –trying so hard to sound brave, fearless, though Ric could hear the terror and fear behind her words- Ric turned to the woman, his skin-crawling, goose-bumps-on-your-arm, flat-out _twisted_ smile on his lips.

"Now, Sam. That's no way to talk to someone in my position." He stalked over closer to her, and whispered in her ear, "Let's get this straight: I'm the one in control, here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam jerked her head away from him. His face was so close to hers, his lips brushing her ear. She hated having him this close to her. It made her sick, made her stomach churn and she fought back a gag.

Ric reached behind her, and when his hand brushed hers, she struggled to scoot away. But he held her still with his other hand as he slowly –touching her as much as possible- untied her hands. Then he forced her to stand up. He snaked the rope that had once bound her hands around her neck. If needed, he could strangle her in a matter of seconds.

Holding her close with one hand, Ric handed her a cell-phone. "Call him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Never." Sam snarled through clenched teeth.

She didn't need to ask who 'him' was. She knew Ric wanted her to call Jason, to tell him to come up here, to lure him into his death trap.

And no way was she going to do it. She would not be responsible for Jason's death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ric smiled another sick smile. He hadn't expected Sam to go along willingly –Luckily, though, he had a back-up plan. Or, rather, a back-up _item._

Reaching into his back pocket, Ric drew out a cold, smooth-surfaced metal item. He brought the gun up to her head and whispered in her ear, "Do it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason had walked all night. He'd walked all over town, and when there was a hit of light over the horizon, one could find Jason sitting on a bench over looking the water at the docks. He didn't feel any better, even after his all-night walk. The night-walk hadn't even made him tired.

Jason stood up from his spot on the bench. He didn't bother going back to the penthouse, there was nothing for him to do there. Instead he, he headed off to the only spot where he could find peace these days. The hospital rooftop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

When Sam heard Jason's voice over the phone, she had wanted to laugh with relief. Just hearing his voice made her feel better. "Jason, it's me."

"Sam?" Jason's voice expressed true concern and Sam had to stop and wonder if he knew that she was in trouble, just by hearing her speak those three words. Jason was good at things like that.

"Sam, are you alright?"

At that Sam had squeezed her eyes shut. How badly she wanted to say that everything was alright. To tell him that she was fine. But that wasn't what Ric had told her to say. And when someone is listening to the whole conversation with a gun to your head, you tend to do what they want.

"It's no big deal…" Sam had trailed off when Ric had brought the gun closer to her head. He had said he would shoot her if he didn't like what she had to say, and Sam believed him. Ric was crazy enough. And he was obsessed with capturing Jason. She didn't doubt it for a moment.

"Meet me on the hospital rooftop, as soon as you can."

"Is anything wrong?"

"You know what, Jason. It's not important…" Sam heard Ric cock the gun. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she went on. "I'm fine. You don't have to come." She snapped the phone shut.

"Mistake." Ric whispered the word in her ear and Sam's skin crawled. She hated having him this close to her. But she would _not _be responsible for Jason's death. Even if it cost her own life.

Which, it just might have, because a moment later the sound of gunfire could be heard by anyone who happened to be in the hospital that chilly morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's phone call had stopped Jason's heart cold. He knew by her tone that something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell him what. And when she had changed her mind, when she told him not to come to the roof, Jason chose not to listen. For one reason.

He was already there.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sam had been expecting the gunshot, had been waiting for it. She knew that Ric would be angered that she told Jason not to come; and he would've been angry enough to pull the trigger of the gun. He'd shoot her, and she'd fall limp to the ground, maybe even die.

She had been ready for that.

Which was why she was so shocked when, after the gunshot rang out, she felt nothing happen to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sam hadn't said what she should've. And Ric had warned her –if he didn't like what she had to say, he'd pull the trigger and kill her.

And he was going to, too. His finger had tightened on the trigger and he was but a spilt second away from ending his eldest stepdaughter's life.

But, Ric was shocked to hear a gunshot. He hadn't pulled the trigger -not yet, anyway. Which meant but one thing –someone else had fired a different gun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heart pounding, Jason prayed he'd arrived on time.

He been in the hospital when he got Sam's call, and by the time she'd hung up, he'd been on the roof. Sensing something in Sam's tone, Jason had drew his gun and turned the corner on the roof.

The site that greeted him, Ric holding Sam at gunpoint, had been what set him off. The man he hated most in the world, standing so close with a gun to the woman he loved most, was more than he was prepared for.

Acting on reflex, he's pulled the trigger and fired his gun, straight at Ric's back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason's aim held true. Feeling pain in his back, Ric had cried out and dropped the gun. He'd shoved Sam aside, trying to grab her and stay upright. But she stumbled and fell, and he hit the ground with a dull thud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short cry of pain. The clatter of something hitting the ground. And suddenly she was falling.

Sticking her hands out in front of her, to brace her fall, Sam hit the ground hard. She's just sat up on her knees when Jason reached her. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her. Shaking and trembling, she leaned into his embrace.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice barely above a whisper. "Did he hurt you?"

Sam pulled away from him, and shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a little shooken up, and scared. That's all." But she was still trembling.

"It's okay," Jason comforted, before leaning down closer to her. "I'm here now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ric Lansing was bleeding to death. There was nothing he could to stop it, and just before the blackness claimed him, he cursed at Jason and Sam for surviving, and cursed at himself for not succeeding in killing them.

He was still cursing when he lost conscious, and then all curses and foul words were lost to the wind as Ric was met by a world of darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jason stared at his worst enemy's body, he remembered that he thought killing Ric would make him feel better.

And he had been right. Ric's death made him feel a whole heck of a lot better.


	4. Elizabeth Spencer

**Author's Note One:** This is really short and really stupid. But it was written a long, long time ago, so what do you expect? And because it was written so long ago, it takes place before all this recent drama stuff happened and is set during the time before everyone knew Jake's paternity.

**Pairing:** One-sided Elizabeth/Jason; strong Jason/Carly friendship.

**Author's Note Two:** This is the last chapter. I would have killed more people, but I've fallen behind on the time, as it were, and all the scenarios I had planned out for the people to die won't work anymore, because GH airs faster than I can write, lol. But I hate Elizabeth so much I decided to post her death chapter anyway, even if the scenario wouldn't work anymore. That, and I wanted to tell anyone who cares that the story is over. Not that you could have guessed that anyway, since there haven't been any updates in a hundred and one years.

* * *

Elizabeth was tired of living a life of lies. She knew that, as far as life goes, she had a pretty good one. She had two beautiful sons waiting for her at the end of everyday, a husband that would do anything for her, and friends and family that would be there no matter what. But the lies that came with such a life were too much: she was keeping so much from her friends and family, and she was pretending to love someone she didn't. Her boys were the only honest part of her life.

And even one of them was part of an ongoing lie that was becoming too much for her to bear. Her youngest son, Jake, was not her husband's son. He was not Lucky's. His father was Jason, and few but she and Jason knew. Lucky didn't know, and that was almost the worst part of the lie; second only to pretending to be in love with him.

Oh, there was a time when she truly did love Lucky Spencer, but that time was long into her memory now. She still cared for the man who had given her his name, but her love went out to another man. A man that didn't even know he had her love, and that she was sure didn't return it, even though they shared a son and he had just broken up with his girlfriend.

The truth was, Elizabeth Spencer was in love with Jason Morgan, and had been for months.

-o0o-

That was the lie that bothered her the most, the love for Jason and not Lucky. Not the lie of Jake's paternity, not the lie of Lucky being a father. The lie that shouted out "I'm in love with Lucky Spencer!" The same lie that denied all feelings save friendship for Jason Morgan.

She had vowed she could never tell him. It would tear her family apart, ruin Lucky. It would hurt Jason, too, as he was with Sam; and it would hurt her more than she did now to hear him say he didn't love her back.

But Sam had broken up with Jason. He was on the market again, so to speak. He was free, and with just a word or two, and a reminder of the son they had had together, and she could have him. If she told him she loved him now, there was a possibility he could love her back. And she had convinced herself that telling the truth would not only make her happier than the lies, it would be better for Lucky, no matter how painful it would seem.

-o0o-

Jason Morgan was as close to he had ever come to being out-of-control. Oh, no, he still had the same calmness on the outside that he had always had; but there was a bitterness and confusion inside him that he had never felt before. He didn't know whether or not he was ashamed of losing his feelings for Sam; didn't know if he was a jerk for not feeling the loss of all that they had once had.

He wasn't sure what to feel about his child's mother; he didn't even want to admit to himself how he felt for her. But, then, how did he feel for her, exactly? Love, perhaps? Or just an already strong friendship strengthened by the presence of a child?

But while all around him was collapsing, and all the woman in his life were changing, there was one thing that hadn't changed; there was woman in his life that hardly ever confused him, as complicated as she could be. His feelings for her, though not exactly romantic, never changed. She had become so reckless that he was grateful he could always depend on Carly Corothinos-Jax to be unpredictable. At least he knew her place in his life, there at the very top, hardly a second to his son.

-o0o- -o0o-

It was warm and breezy here, on the docks. The ocean calmed Elizabeth as she sat on the very edge of the docks, dangling her feet over like a seven-year-old. The dock was too high for even her adult legs to touch the water.

She found the docks here peaceful, and there were so many memories right here on this spot. But right now she didn't want to walk down memory lane, didn't want to remember—she only wanted to forget. Forgot the terrible mess that was her life.

But she didn't have time to sit and forgot alone, because she had only been there ten minutes when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, her expression was of shock but not sadness.

"Jason!" she said warmly, standing up and brushing herself off. "I hadn't expected to see you here." But she was glad she had. Seen him here, that is. She had been on her way to see him when she'd decided to stop by the docks instead. But now that he was here, maybe she could work up the strength to tell him how much she loved him, now.

He offered her a warm smile. "Yeah, well, the quiet here helps," he explained.

"I know what you mean," Elizabeth said in her sweetest voice. She wasn't sure why she used it, but she felt it would be right. She drew a deep breath, and said the words she'd rehearsed so much in her mind already: _Jason, I love you. I need you. Be with me._

She summoned all her courage, and drew one more breath. "Jason—" she began, but just then the ringing of his cell phone interrupted them.

Jason took one look at the caller ID, smiled apologetically to Elizabeth, and flipped it open. Elizabeth's courage dwindled away to nothing again.

-o0o-

"Jason, I need you."

Jason couldn't help but smile wryly at Carly's words; not even a 'hello' or 'how are you' anymore. This had become so routine to both of them, he wasn't even surprised at the way Carly started their phone conversation.

"I'm right in the middle of something here. Eli—"

"I can't do this without you, Jase." That's was all she had to say. Jason nodded silently, more to himself than to anyone else, because Carly couldn't see. He smiled again, certain she could hear it in his voice.

"You're at your house? I'll be right there." He hung up and pocketed his phone. He turned to Elizabeth to apologize, and she was staring back at him, wearing an expression he couldn't really read. Her mouth was opening, and after much difficulty, they began to form words.

"Jason, you can't go—I need to—I'm trying to tell you—Jason—I think I might be in lo—Jason?" Because he was just shaking his head apologetically, already turning to go. She stopped mid-sentence.

"It's Carly." He offered no farther explanation, and Elizabeth knew that even if she had asked, she wouldn't have gotten anything more. He turned from her and didn't even look back or say good-bye as he speed-walked away, off to his best friend, the only woman who stayed around all these years, off to Carly.

-o0o-

Elizabeth was shocked. He had never blown her off before. Never. Always he had been there for her, always he had left everything to come to her. Always. But not now. Not now, when it was her or Carly. And her heart broke, because she understood now that when it came to her and Carly, he would always choose Carly. No matter how much she fooled herself into thinking otherwise.

And so Elizabeth learnt the same lesson Sam had learnt, though the former learned it faster and more painfully. She would never be first in Jason's life or Jason's heart. Even with Jake; Carly had been there before her, and would be there after her, and Jason would never leave her. _Carly would always be first._

This broke her already breaking heart. Unable to bare the thought of not being first in Jason's life, Elizabeth stepped closer to the edge of the docks and looked out at the horizon. It told her nothing. She looked then down at her feet, down at her the water directly below her. It was dark and deep, and it seemed to understand her emotional pain. It looked strangely welcoming, too.

Elizabeth made up her mind, then, and took one single, life-changing, life-ending step, and fell from the dock into the water, where she stared at the backs of her eyelids for so long that even they faded, until even she faded, into an unimportant nothingness.


End file.
